


Dreams of Climbing

by j_s_cavalcante



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_s_cavalcante/pseuds/j_s_cavalcante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written during DS Match 2008, this "Reality Bomb" was delivered to etcetera_cat on her LJ attached to a virtual box of tissues. ;)</p></blockquote>





	Dreams of Climbing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etcetera_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etcetera_cat/gifts).



 

Fraser wants to climb Ray like a tree.

He wants to scale him like a cliff, like a ten-story warehouse building, like a radio tower. He wants to take him in his arms, strap him to his back, and climb a mountain with him.

He knows what that silly fantasy is, of course. He wants to take Ray with him and conquer the insurmountable.

He wants to take him to Canada.

I want to take you to Canada, he does not say. I want to wrap myself around you, I want to make you mine.

His soul burns with the weight of things he does not say.

If he is honest—and he is, at least if you do not count the things he does not say—that is not his soul that is burning. He doesn’t know about souls, though he wishes he did, every time he imagines that he speaks to his dead father, telling him all the things he should have been able to tell him in life, hearing his wisdom, hearing him voice his support. He imagines he hears his father say things like, “partnership is like a marriage,” and “you have to follow your heart.” He imagines those two a lot.

He wants to believe in souls, especially in those lonely evenings when Ray has gone home, enervated, sad, to brood alone in his apartment and probably mesmerize the landlady with his “clomping.” Fraser wishes he could believe that two souls could find each other, could be together.

If souls were real, he thinks, surely his and Ray’s would be together, someday, and they wouldn’t have to choose a country or risk all that they would risk here in their corporeal lives. Then Fraser would never have to weigh this question: should he, could he, speak of this to Ray, say to him, we could be together.

I want to be inside you.

Yes. Well….

It is not his soul that throbs with heat.

This heat is entirely physical, and he knows how to cool it. It will help, for a while.

His cot creaks as he pushes aside his blanket, opens the front of his longjohns and takes himself in hand.

He eases himself with a far too practiced hand, and then he sleeps.

He dreams of climbing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written during DS Match 2008, this "Reality Bomb" was delivered to etcetera_cat on her LJ attached to a virtual box of tissues. ;)


End file.
